


Give me some time

by SparkPlug



Series: FairyTail Drabbles, and short stories [7]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Child Abandonment, College, Domestic Violence, Drama, F/M, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fluff, Human Dragons, M/M, Other, Past Child Abuse, Romance, Trying To Raise A Child, Younger characters, parenting, small budget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkPlug/pseuds/SparkPlug
Summary: Igneel and all the dragons are human.Gildarts, and Igneel were walking home from class when they heard a small cry coming from the alley in front if them."Igneel, no," Gildarts told his friend."There's someone in trouble Gild's!" Igneel responded before bolting off in the direction of the scream. Gildarts took after him, just to make sure his friend was okay. When he caught up to the younger man he found him besides a dumpster holding something. As he got closer he discovered it was a baby. Small compered to Igneel, heck even dwarfed! A tuft of pink hair on the top of "it's" head, swaddled in a dirty white blanket, and surprisingly stopped wailing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Double Dad Dilemma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754254) by [LoneStorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneStorm/pseuds/LoneStorm). 



Gildarts, and Igneel were walking home from class when they heard a small cry coming from the alley in front if them. 

"Igneel, no," Gildarts told his friend.

"There's someone in trouble Gild's!" Igneel responded before bolting off in the direction of the scream. Gildarts took after him, just to make sure his friend was okay. When he caught up to the younger man he found him besides a dumpster holding something. As he got closer he discovered it was a baby. Small compered to Igneel, heck even dwarfed! A tuft of pink hair on the top of "it's" head, swaddled in a dirty white blanket, and surprisingly stopped wailing. 

"Gild's can we-" Igneel started before being cut off by his friend.

"No. He probably belongs to someone."

"But he was left here!"

"Maybe they're coming back!"

"They're not."

"How do you know?"

"They left this note," Igneel told him, handing a small piece of parchment to Gildarts. He unfolded it, and read, "Take this child. His parent's are dead, and I can't properly care for him. For a loving family, his name is Natsu," was scrawled messily across the page.

"Oh."

"See?"

"Yes but we should still take him to the police."

"why?"

"So we can adopt him, of course!"  
________________________________

They arived at the police station with baby Natsu asleep in Gildarts arms. Igneel went to the desk to talk to his uncle, who was cheif of police.

"What can I do for you m' boy?" He asked.

"Uncle we found a small child in the dumpster on (some address) they came with a note, so we wanted to you know, adopt him," Igneel told his uncle.

"Well I'll be darned, Zeref was right."

"Who uncle?"

"A criminal we took in earlier today, said we'd find a baby boy there, didn't think he was telling the truth."

"What was his crime?"

"He killed about 45 people, before we caught him."

"Oh, that's bad. So about the adoption."

"Ya, sign some papers, someone will be by to check your home, and you'll have full custody of him."  
__________________________________________________________________________________

After what felt like years of signing papers, Igneel, and Gildarts went to the store to grab supplies. Gildarts who had helped for a small while his a baby girl Cana, before his wife divorced him, helped guide Igneel to what the needed. Diapers, baby food, formula, crib, car seat, baby blankets, toys, shampoo, and soap, towels, clothes, the whole works. Between Igneel's dad giving him money for rent, food, and such (he worked as a pediatric doctor), and Gildarts father and mother giving him money as long as he didn't spend it on Cana, and beer, they had more than enough for the baby. Who had now woken up on Gildarts shoulder when they were at the counter paying. The cashier noticed. She was a young girl who was probably eighteen, or nineteen, she began to speak.

"Aww, hi little guy," she told him, as she stroked his head while his dad payed.

"Gild's he's awake, give him to me."

"Okay," Gildarts said, passing the baby to Igneel.

"Hi Natsu, how's a going?" he asked the baby. Though he only responded in gibberish.

They left the store, and headed home. Natsu being carried by Igneel, and most of the supplies by Gildarts. They reached the apartment, and unlocked the door. They're apartment wasn't to far of campus, and not to close. Entering was a walk in closet, a small kitchen on one wall, and a table opposite, two love seat couches, and a couch where the closet to the deck, one door on the right lead to Igneel's room, the other was unused, the left had one door for Gildarts room, and a door for the bathroom.

"Here we are Natsu," Igneel told him, spinning to show the beaming baby the room. "Hey Gild's?"

"What?"

"How do you tell how old they are?"

"Uh? I don't know, google it."

He looked it up. 

"I found out how, and self diagnosed that he's about three, or four months old."

"Oh. So you think that Grandine will pay attention to you?"

"GILD'S! She's just a friend. She'll never like me."

"Ha, bull. You've been friends for how long?"

"Ten years."

"And she hasn't been driven off yet. I call that something."

"Whatever."  
______

It wasn't long before the social worker came, just a few days. Igneel's uncle got the most lenient one due to him not having a mother figure. The house was survived, then the final paper work was signed and they had full custody of little Natsu. Falling back on the couches when the worker left, they stayed there, Natsu asleep in between them. They were interrupted by a knock at the door, getting up Igneel answered the door, opening it to find Grandine standing there. 

"Hey Dine' how's a going?"

"Hey Iggy, can we study together?"

"Um, sure. Come in."

"Thanks."

They walked into Igneel's room. Grandine clearly not seeing the small baby asleep on the couch with Gildarts. 

"So what'd need to talk about?" Igneel asked her.

"What, I never," stalled Grandine.

"Whenever you come to "study" you need to talk."

"Fine. Metalicana is getting abusive."

"WHAT!??! THAT BASTARD!!!"

"Igneel calm down, and let me explain. He asked me to have sex, I'm still a virgin. I said no. He punched me, and kicked me," Grandine explained, to a fuming Igneel. Showing him, a bruise on her arm. "He hurt me in a lot of places, like this one," she removed her top to display a large blackish blue bruise on her left boob.

"Dine' thank you for coming to me, this needs to stop," Igneel told her, pulling her into a hug, his hands could feel scratch marks on her back.

"Oh Iggy," Grandine whispered, her lips moving so fast that Igneel didn't know what was happening until her lips were on his. She was kissing him. He relaxed, kissing back. They fell back on to the bed, kissing each other. Until Igneel pulled back.

"Dine' if we continue you might lose your virginity to me, and Gilds' in the other room, also we should get you moved out of Metal brain's house first. Plus I have something to show you."

"Okay, ya you're right. We should have more privacy than this."

As they were fixing the bed, and Grandine put her shirt on, Igneel whispered in her ear, 

"Grandine, I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back, making Igneel's heart beat faster.

They left the room to explain to Gildarts the situation. Igneel found him with Natsu on his chest, he told Grandine to close her eyes. Guiding her to the couch, he took Natsu and placed him in her arms, telling her to open her eyes. 

"Iggy, it's a baby."

"Ya Gild's and I found him, and now he's ours."

"Really?"

"Ya, for real," Gildarts mumbled from his nap.

"Wow."

After they got over the baby, they filled in Gildarts on the situation.

"Guess we have one thing to do now."

"What?"

"Go get Dines' stuff and beat the snot out of him, specifically his balls."

"Ya let's go!"

"Boy's no."


	2. Chapter 2

Igneel put Natsu down for a nap, he had fallen asleep, and they couldn't really bring him with them. Once they had grabbed three suit cases, enough to grab all of Grandine clothes. They left the apartment to make the short walk to campus, where Metalicana had his dorm room. Reaching the door Igneel pounded on it, 

"METALICANA!!! OPEN UP!!" he shouted at top volume.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO THAT!?!!" Came from inside the apartment.

"NOW!!" Growled Igneel, "Or I'll break the door."

"FINE, COMING," He replied, foot steps following.

"What'd ya want?" he asked, reaching the door, and opening it to find his girlfriend, Igneel, and the campus play boy.

"Nothing, we're just here to pick up Dines' stuff."

"WHAT!!?!?!"

"You heard me, let us in."

"No. She can but she's not leaving."

"HOW DARE YOU!?!" Grandine shouted.

"Dine."

"NO SHUT UP. YOU BEAT ME, NEARLY FORCED ME TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU, AND WOULDN'T LET ME SEE MY FRIENDS! I'M LEAVING!" Grandine shouted, at the now stunned Metalicana. She pushed her way into the apartment, Igneel, and Gildarts following. Gildarts stayed to make sure that Metalicana would stay where he stood while Igneel, and Grandine grabbed her stuff. When they were done, Grandine threw a punch, connecting it with Metalicana's nose. "Don't come after me you bastard."

Igneel shut the door behind them, carrying two suitcases, Gildarts one. 

"Dine' that was awesome."

"Thanks, he deserved it though."

"Definitely," Igneel told her, planting a small kiss on her cheek.

"*cough* I'm still her you know."

"Ya you're right," Igneel said, backing away. Blush spreading across his face.

They grabbed ice cream after that, deciding to walk home, and check on Natsu, Gildarts headed off with all three suitcases. The three of them waved bye to each other. Igneel, and Grandine went to a park. 

"So Dine' now that that bastard is out of your life, what'd want to do now?"

"Maybe help you and Gildarts raise Natsu, finish my degree, settle down with a steady job, and loving family," she told him.

"If you had to choose, who would you settle down with?" Igneel asked.

"Maybe, you?"

"Oh, cool."

"Ya you're clearly fatherly material, and you think I actually have an opinion. Letting me do as I wish."

"Just that Dine'?"

"Well also, when I first met you, I knew I loved you then. I dated Metalicana to get your attention," Grandine said, looking at Igneel, leaning forward, and kissing him. He relaxed, kissing back, wrapping his hands around her waist. When they broke the kiss for air, Igneel spoke.

"I love you to Grandine."  
___________________________

When Grandine, and Igneel got back to the small apartment, they found Gildarts had put Grandine's stuff in Igneel's room. A note was left on the kitchen table. "Hey guys, Natsu, and I went to the store. Natsu needed more formula, and diapers. Also we needed groceries. See ya later," it read. They took the chance, heading to Igneel's bedroom. 

Gildart's got home about an hour afterwards. It was plenty time. He found them on the couch, hair wet, watching a cheesey romance movie. Gildart's walked over hand Natsu over to Grandine. 

"Here take squirt. I need to put groceries away," he told her.

"Sure, Gilds'."

A little later the four of them fell asleep on the couch. Igneel woke at twelve in the night. Picking Grandine up, and putting her in his bed, doing the same with Natsu. Leaving Gild's on the couch. He pulled the covers back, slipping in, cuddling his mate, and child. 

The smell they woke too was amazing, bacon and eggs. They found Gildart's cooking it in the kitchen, humming to himself.

"Morning Gilds'."

"Morin'. Eggs are almost ready."

"Thanks."

"No problem, Igneel and I usually do this on Saturday, and Sunday. Only way he'll get up on the weekends."

Grandine laughed, she had left Igneel in the bedroom with Natsu. Sitting down at the table Gildarts placed a plate in front of her. Taking a bite, she complemented him on the cooking. While she was finishing the egg, Igneel came out with a small, very hungry Natsu.

"Iggy I'll take him," she offered, reaching for the child.

"Thanks 'Dine," Igneel said, yawning. He passed the small crying Natsu to Grandine. She finished her egg, got up, and grabbed Natsu's bottle. Gildarts had prepared it before hand. Flopping down on the couch she fed Natsu while the boys ate.

The day continued like that for a while, just lazing around, playing with Natsu, watching some tv. When the weekend was over they went back to classes, Natsu bounced from Gildarts, to Igneel, and Grandine according to classes. Gildart's could keep for history, and math, until he had chemicals, then he handed Natsu to Igneel who was working for a teaching degree so he could take Natsu for everything, showing his prof's he had experience with kids. When Grandine had child caring and mat ward training she took Natsu to show she was raising a child, and show off to her friends. Occasionally they would pass Metalicana in the halls, who would always flinch when Igneel or Gildarts threw a punch at him, or glare at the three of them from afar. Life continued like that till an amazing memory was created. Igneel and Grandine were walking to pick up Natsu from Gildarts, when Natsu saw them aproache he giggled and said "IG!! IG!!" while reaching for his other father. Making everyone smile. The second name was "Gild!", then finaly "DINE!". By the time he was one he knew a huge vocabulary. Suprising everyone with his large intelegence. When Igneel started going steady with Grandine he was rewarded with a large pat on the back from his father, and a bruised arm from Gildarts. Gildarts had noticed that Carnelia had started to like his posts on face book, his hopes were high when he got a phone call from Carnelia,

"Hey Gildarts."

"Hi!"

"How you've been?"

"Great, and you."

"Not to good."

"Why?"

"I-I'm sick."

"WHAT!?"

"Calm down, please."

"What is it?"

"The doctors don't know."

"Oh. Is it bad?"

"Ya, I need you to come take Cana."

"It can't be that bad."

"They say I have three weeks to live, of course it is."

"My god."

"Come over please."

"Okay."

He left that night. Telling Igneel, and Grandine. Saying good bye to Natsu. When he arrived at Cornelias door step he was greeted by a small child.

"HI!"

"Hi, is your mother home?"

"Ya, why?"

"I came to see her."

"Okay, follow me."

He did, walking in and removing his shoes, Gildarts followed the small child to a bedroom, where he saw his ex-wife Cornelia lying on the bed, a smile on her face, laptop on her lap. 

"Hey, Gild's"

"Hi."

"I should probaly introduce you two."

"Ya, who's this young lady?"

"Gildart's this is your daughter, Cana."

"Oh," Gildarts breathed, crouching down, "Hi then sweetie, I'm your dad Gildarts, but you can call me Gild's, okay."

"Okay! Hi daddy!"

"So Cornelia, how long do you have left really?"

"One week."

"Is it contagious?"

"No."

"I'm sorry these are the circumstances we had to see each other under, do you want me to stay?"

"Ya."

Gildart's stayed for the full week, making meals, taking Cana to kindergarten, and when the time came, Cornelia to the hospital, Igneel, Natsu, Grandine, and Cana were with him when she died. They went back to her house, getting Cana's stuff, the mortgage took care of the rest. Since she was in a apartment there was no property to sell. They took Cana home, moving her into Natsu's room. They all went to bed, when they got up in the morning to take Cana to school, and go to school them selves, they found Natsu and Cana in the same bed, curled together in a hug as if Natsu was comforting Cana for her loss. Safe to say they snapped a picture. The next couple months went by, and soon Gildart's, Igneel, and Grandine graduated. They bought a house with two stories (with the support of their parents), it had four bedrooms, one for Cana, Natsu, Gildarts, and Igneel, and Grandine, two bathrooms, a large kitchen, descent sized living room, and a room for a computer, and art supplies (Cana and Natsu were quite the artists). Gildart's got a job at a local dojo, there wasn't really a place that could use his skill set in town, Makarov Dreyar was the owner of the dojo, his son Laxus, who was a teenager, also worked for him, including a spritley young lady name Mavis. Once Cana was old enough she came for lessons to help her defend herself. Igneel got a job teaching at Natsu, and Cana's school, the principal Theoro was a happy young lady who cared for the kids at her school, and hated when someone got bullied. Igneel taught first grade, taking Natsu, and Cana to school every day. Cana was now in his class, and he watched as she chatted with her friends Mirajane, Bacchus, and Mystogan. Grandine became a doctor for the local Hospital, helping out in the ER most of the time. All was right in the world.


	3. One more won't hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abused Gajeel. Family revelations. You'll see.

One year later

"Hey Ig?" Gildart's said.

"Ya?" Igneel replied.

"You should do a home check of that kid," Gildart's told him, a worried look painted across hi face with a finger pointed at a raven haired boy packing his bag.

"Why?'

"Natsu tells me that his arms are covered in bruises, and scratches."

"Oh, he got into a fight."

"No. He said that he looks like this all the time."

"That, that's not good. I'll see what I can do," Igneel says walking to the computer to put a report flag on his file, as well as filling out the abuse report.  
________________________________________

Days pass, then weeks, followed by months, and year. The social worker had went to Gajeel's house. He was at his grandparents. Finally when he was in fourth grade, (Gajeels ten now) he went to talk to the principal. The reason was this.

Gildart's had approached the him, upon Natsu's request. He had noticed that the wounds were getting worse, some how his nose had became pierced!

"Hey kid, ya want to talk?" Gildart's asked.

His reaction, was a child flinging at him into a hug, tears rolling down his face. 

"YES!"

They went into Igneels classroom. Sitting down in a chair, and gesturing for Gajeel to do the same.

"You're Gajeel right?"

"Ya. Thank you for asking to talk to me."

"You're welcome? My son Natsu asked me to, he said you looked like someone was hurting you."

"Figures it would be him who saved my ass."

"I'm curious, who gave you those wounds?"

It was at that moment when Gildart's heared the one thing he couldn't ignore, when Gajeel muttered, "My father," to him. Curling up like he expected to be hit or punished for it.

"Gajeel how long has he been doing this?"

"S-since kindergarten. When my mom gave me to him, then she left."

"Do you know why he's been doing this?"

"No he comes home, and takes a beer from the fridge. I gave already walked home, eaten what I could find for dinner."

"I'm taking you to see vice principal, Igneel," Gildart's said, getting up and walking to Gajeel. He motioned for him to follow, but when he saw the damage to his legs he just picked him up and walked to the office. Not bothering on knocking he entered the small space to find his best friend sitting at the desk on a computer. "Ig, we have a situation," he says, putting Gajeel down on a chair.

"Hmm? What's the problem?"

"This is the kid you sent the report out in first grade for. Well now he needs help. Immediately."

"Wha, why!?!"

"Kid do you want to explain it?"

"Okay, it all started when I was just about to start kindergarten here, my mother took me to my father's place, and left. I don't know where she went but she left us, she left me. My father would take me to class, and watch me when I was at home till grade one. Then I had to walk home, he didn't make dinner, and he came home late. He would take a beer out of the fridge and drink it all, then, then" Gajeel collapsed into tears.

Giving Igneel a knowing look, Gildart's went to calm the boy. Igneel picked up the phone. Dialing the number on screen. Someone picked up.

"Whada ya want?" It asked.

"You Metalicana?"

"Ya. Why? That bastard get in trouble."

"No. I just wanted to let you know that he'll be in my care for now. I have learned that his home life is unsuitable for him, he will be under my care for the rest of his life."

"See if I care, I should have let his mother keep him," the man told him gruffly, then all he heard was dial tone.

"Gajeel, it's okay. You're safe now," Igneel told him walking around his desk. "He won't hurt you anymore."

"Now let's get you to the nurse's office," Gildart's told him, scooping the shaking child up, and walking to the small white room, adjacent to the office. Letting the nurse treat Gajeel's wounds. Telling them that it should hold until they got to a doctor. By now school was out, they picked Natsu up from his grade four classroom. Telling him that they were going to go to the hospital. When he saw Gajeel he looked releaf.

"You saved him. Thank you."

"Gajeel can you walk?"

"I-i think so."

Gildarts set him down, not letting one of his hands go. They watched as Gajeel, and Natsu chatted while walking to the car. They threw Gajeel's, and Natsu's bags into the trunk. Driving to the hospital, they parked and walked into the emergency room. Igneel had phoned Grandine who met them at the door, he had previously explained the situation to her. They walked to the room that Grandine had already gotten them, she dressed Gajeels wounds, and examined him. Finding a broken arm, his left one. Once she had finished, Gajeel asked her a question.

"Are you my mom?"

The three of them exchanged glances, Gildart's and Igneel getting up and taking Natsu out of the room. 

"Sweetie, I. Um. Your father he, forced me. When I found out that I was well I had you. I raised you for a bit. At first we thought you were Igneel's, when we found out you were Metalicana's I took you to meet your father. He, he told me that he was keeping you. He kicked me out before I could object. He moved after that, and changed his phone number. There was no way we could get you back. I'm sorry for what happened, I, I'm so sorry," Grandine explained, hugging the small child in front of her, seeing his eyes well with tears.

"It, it's okay mom. I'm here now."

After the emotional roller coaster, Grandine took the rest of the day off, going out with the boys for ice cream. Getting Gajeel new clothes, and picking out a bed for him. When they got home while Gildarts, and Igneel were setting the bed up Grandine explained to Natsu that Gajeel was his brother.

"That's cool! I always wanted a brother!" He told her before going to play with Gajeel.


	4. Sorry

So this will no longer be continued. I got bored and have no idea where this is going so ya, sorry.


End file.
